TheorizedAbacus
- Derse= - God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Wings= }} }} |-|Injured▼= - Dead= }} |-|Other▼= - Homosuck= }} |caption = WE D() N()T SPEAK ()F MY FINS |aka = |title = Mage of Mind |age = 7.4 sweeps |screenname = theorizedAbacus |style = Replaces "o" with "()" and "x" with "%", never uses ending punctuation, rarely uses contractions, but otherwise uses proper syntax. |zodiac = |specibus = incisionkind |modus = Fibonacci Heap |relations = Hammerhead shark - Lusus |home = |planet = Land of Labyrinths and Dust |like = |hate = |music = }}Cantra Galois, also known by her Trollian handle, theorizedAbacus, is a sea dwelling troll. Her handle alludes to her affinity for mathematical theorems and the abacus—also called a counting frame—which is a calculating tool that was in use centuries before the adoption of the written numeral system. She is associated with the Delta symbol and her horns perfectly mirror each other with reflective symmetry. Her typing quirk consists of replacing the letters “o” and “x” with “()” and “%” to playfully enhance her love for arithmetic. She never uses ending punctuation for the sole claim that, “beautiful things should not be restricted.” It ties into her overwhelming perfectionist complex for things to achieve maximum properties of beauty. Her first name, Cantra, derives from the mathematician, Georg Cantor, who is best known as the inventor of the set theory for infinities, which has become a fundamental theory in mathematics. The name Galois is acquired from the Galois theory. This theory deals with abstract algebra, which provides a connection between field theory and group theory to describe how the various roots of a given polynomial equation are related to each other. Personality and Traits Cantra is usually very mature and precise in her ways, not exerting severe amounts of enthusiasm. Using a theoretical approach when it comes to physical activities, she always calculates distance, angle, and other factors in her mind before actually making a concrete attempt. Because of her rigid nature, she has a tendency to overlook the fun and enjoyment that comes with the recreation taking place. Cantra is known for having a penchant for all things beautiful and the thought of exuding anything other than beauty through her actions causes her to dramatically lose her cool. There are times when her obsession with beauty greatly affects her sedate personality, causing her to break down or undergo child-like fits. This poses as a severe detriment to her self-esteem, especially when the topic of her fins is brought up. Her fins are significantly incongruent in size, which leads her into a downward spiral of self deprivation. The fins do not follow accordingly to her set regulations of beauty and make her overwhelmingly uncomfortable. Her fins also pose as a major problem when swimming comes into play. Being a violet blood, it is expected that she is habitable on both land and sea; however, this is not the case. The uneven size of her fins contributes to her weak underwater capabilities, hindering how long she can stay under. She has a difficult time supporting herself underwater and repetitively gets frustrated after her continual failed attempts. Though she exhibits somewhat of a lack of pride in herself, she tries her best to conceal this aspect from others. To overcompensate for her inner disgust, she shows signs of over confidence when talking to her friends. As a highblood, she takes the Hemospectrum into account and expects the ones below her to treat her with utmost respect. She has a “holier than thou” complex when having casual conversations because she thinks, and knows, that she is more knowledgeable on most topics. Trivia * Cantra is stubborn in the belief that she will never fall in love. Love to her is irrational and is an abstract idea created by society. Ironically enough, she has a secret flushed crush for her friend, Acesoh Opioid; however she refuses to admit this to herself or to anyone else. * Cantra spends most of her time delving into complex books about the theories and origins behind almost every subject she can get her hands on. * Her main source of inspiration comes from mathematics and studies of arithmetic. * She finds a keen interest in the philosophies and general history of Trollian culture. This characteristic may derive from the fact that her Ancestor, The Preceptor, preached her extensive knowledge of the conspiracies of the Trollian empire. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Violet Blood Category:Moshmall0ws